


温和的良夜被烟头烫穿

by InderStrafkolonie



Series: 半步成诗草稿流 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie
Summary: 又是没写完的。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Series: 半步成诗草稿流 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	温和的良夜被烟头烫穿

**Author's Note:**

> 又是没写完的。

在失眠的日子里，阿飞是卡卡西唯一的安慰剂。

卡卡西是在一个夜晚的小巷子里遇见阿飞的，他那天喝多了，接着月光和昏黄的路灯隐隐约约看见一个人在他家附近的巷子里靠着墙抽烟，于是他走上前去，很没品地一开口就问对方一个晚上多少钱，这个问题让对方拿着烟的手微微颤抖了一下，但神情中却没有太多波澜。醉汉卡卡西想，这个人大概不会拒绝自己，他可以等他半支烟的时间。

事实上根本就不用那么久，在被卡卡西注视十秒后，陌生男子掐灭了烟头，用脚踩了踩，然后跟着卡卡西回了家。

陌生的男人在床上安静又淫荡。当晚做到一半的时候，卡卡西才意识到或许身下的这个男人根本不是干那种工作的，他的身体感度不错，但反应却有点青涩过头——和卡卡西印象中从事肉体交易的人的特性截然相反。出卖肉体的人往往不是感度欠佳就是情感老练，这是训练与进化的结果，可以有效抵御一切可能存在的风险。卡卡西原本想为自己的鲁莽向对方道歉，但后来他发现其实根本没有这个必要，这个男人对自己的了解并不比他多多少，他甚至连自己的名字也不记得，就连阿飞这个称呼都是卡卡西替他起的。

你想怎么叫我就怎么叫我吧，直接用你喜欢的人的名字叫我也可以。

他倒是很随性。卡卡西心想。

给床伴一个代号对卡卡西来说并不是什么难事，他有一个一直备用着的名字，差点要脱口而出，但最后他还是决定绕个远路，管男人叫阿飞。于是就有了tobi。

卡卡西很满意tobi这个称呼，每当他埋在对方的体内呢喃这个名字，他都觉得自己离静谧的死亡更近一步。他们习惯在做完后肩并着肩地平躺在床上，夜风从五楼的阳台吹进来，不算很凉快。卡卡西缓缓地闭上眼，久违的睡意像山火一样席卷，而他躺在床上，陷在男人温暖的臂弯里，舒适得如同一具死尸。

有阿飞在的夜晚，卡卡西罹患多年的失眠症都能不药而愈。因此卡卡西让阿飞住了下来，留在家里，待在自己身边。第一次结束后，阿飞没有主动向卡卡西要钱，卡卡西也不敢冒昧地询问价格。阿飞喜欢卡卡西家的狗，有时候他们做完，时间还很早，那么阿飞就会去找那几条狗玩，尽管他的屁股里还留着卡卡西的精液。阿飞说主人的痕迹会让狗更愿意接近他，因此他怎么都不肯先洗了澡再去和狗玩。而卡卡西的狗又确实对他很亲昵，彷佛他们本是同类。有些时候，卡卡西会觉得阿飞对狗的态度太过随性了，几乎到了连他这个爱狗人士都觉得过火的地步。明明正跪坐在自己身前，嘴里还含着自己的阴茎，但如果此刻狗来到床边，蹲坐着看着他，阿飞就会毫不犹豫地吐出阴茎，转过头和小狗玩，让小狗带着口水的舌头舔舐他的手指，直到把他的手指舔得湿漉漉的。这让卡卡西微妙地有些不快，好像阿飞是因为狗才和自己上床的，因此卡卡西会在他们玩得正高兴的时候狠狠地给近在咫尺的阿飞的屁股来上一下，让他知道谁是真正的主人。阿飞吃痛后便会离开狗，重新含起眼前的卡卡西的阴茎，只把手指留在狗的口腔里。

卡卡西在床上对阿飞不算太温柔，开始的时候并不是这样，那时候卡卡西还是个好脾气的床伴，懂得在性事后营造一些缱绻的温存。直到某天——那实在是平平无奇的一天——在赤裸相对时，卡卡西倏忽间从阿飞的眼睛里望见一个可怕的黑影，在之后的夜里，那黑影开始与自己脑海中的某个形象逐渐重叠。  
毫无来由地，卡卡西相信这个黑影是他早夭的爱人，他的梦魇，他失眠的真凶，而对方如今住在阿飞的眼睛里。  
这使得卡卡西就又开始失眠，一整个夜里，他在阿飞的怀里辗转反侧，阿飞杏仁状的瞳孔里里开始泛出苦味。因此在第二个晚上，卡卡西将阿飞的眼睛蒙起来，深黑色的布料隔绝了阿飞的视线，也隔绝了卡卡西失眠的通道。他终于可以像以前那样毫无负担地拥抱阿飞。

他埋在阿飞的胸前舔舐着他的乳首，舌头掠过顶端的缝隙，换来阿飞身体的颤抖。阿飞在床上很安静，他嫌自己的声音不好听，因此每次都只让身体的反应代替他回答，颤抖和战栗比话语更忠诚。视觉被剥夺后，身体的反应变得更加直白坦诚。当晚阿飞射了很多次，性器像是故障了的机械一般，不断地往外吐出精液，落在他不白皙也不细腻的皮肤上。阿飞的身体上布满了大面积的伤痕，左右半身被一条长长的疤割裂开，疤痕从小腹一路向上延伸，宛如剖腹产的伤口，在那一刻，阿飞称得上健硕的的身体突然变得像个女人。

卡卡西含着阿飞的左耳把这件事告诉他，换来一次挣扎似的颤抖，泪或汗水早已濡湿了黑色的布料，埋在后穴的手指被柔软的内壁夹紧，肠道前所未有地收缩了一下——干高潮的预告。

“潮吹了。”卡卡西语气平淡地说。他明知男人是不会潮吹的，那些深色的痕迹不过是润滑剂而已。


End file.
